meet cylan
by violetmare
Summary: rose finds an old friend, cylan, then she finds that she loves cylan and lux what will she do?


**hello people this is where you meet cylan and see roses past **  
**disclaimer:i do not own teen titans i wish i did though**

"hey kole whats up" rose said. kole instantly heard the fear, panic, and betrayal in her voice. "nothing much just hanging out"  
kole said "is anything wrong rose you sound scared" said kole with worry rose was just about to reply when a mysterious voice  
interruption her. "well she should be worried im here to steal my old girlfriend back" "CYLAN!"(1) rose snapped with worry in her voice as  
she looked at lux then to cylan then back again "oh hey princess how is my beautiful flower" said cylan "rose... who is this and OLD  
GIRLFRIEND" lux said yelling at the end. "cylan your different...NO! is slade controlling you again" rose said with worry "and lux yes old  
girl friend before you and he is cylan an old child hood friend" rose said with fear in her voice "rose its me cylan you are right its  
slade you have to... LOOK OUT!" cylan said in a friendlier tone just as rose was knocked out

* * *

(in a dark room that is by slades lair)  
"ugh where am I ugh" rose said groggly trying to sit up but realizing that she was bound to a table  
"rose your up hi it been a few years and im sorry for going evil on you it just that slade has been controlling my thought and  
actions" said cylan  
"it ok i guess but with the slade controlling you why haven't you just walked away and said no im not part of this" rose said in her  
smart way  
"i cant or he uses threats like ill hurt her (2) and he will also torture me" cylan said sadly  
"we can help you, you know" rose said redundantly  
"no you might get hurt" cylan said  
just then cylans eyes glowed a slight red "n-no its happening again rose im sorry for anything i do to you" cylan said  
"hello my daughter how are you" said slade/cylan  
"well if you count being held agenst my will im GREAT" rose said sarcastically  
"oh good" said slade/cylan  
"why are you making cylan do all your work when you can just go incognito" rose said  
"im not the incognito person except your 8th birth day party remember" said slade/cylan  
"oh that stupid pizza party that was boring" said rose  
"speaking of boring let's have a little fun" slade/cylan said evilly  
flipping her chair so his foot was on her chest he smiled down at her "father, daughter time"  
just when slade was getting out his weapon the doors slammed open "leave rose alone" lux yelled "nope" slade said evilly as he used his  
mind to slam her into the wall "NO ROSE" lux yelled with dispare. the red glow left cylans eyes and he stood there "what happened" he  
looked around dazed "y-you" lux said dazed "NO I-I WOULD NEVER EVER HURT HER" cylan said. "WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DID"  
lux looked at kole who used rose to read cylans mind "lux he telling the truth he lived with rose and share some really bad memory's  
together like" "WELL WELL WELL look who we have here" said slade who had entered the room pushing lux, kole, and Jericho out the  
door and slamming it. picking up his sword and putting himself inbetween rose and slade rising the sword he charged slade with  
blinding crashes rose woke up. seeing her up cylan grabbed her by the waist and teleported outside the ware house leaping onto the  
dragons the group went back to the tower

* * *

waking up rose sat up. cylan went to get back her necklace and got back right when she woke up. after giving her the necklace he  
sat down in the corner trying to hide his pain rose sat up "your hurt" she stated "no..." cylan said back "yes you are let me heal you  
please" rose pleaded "fine" he grumbled after healing him rose stood up "well in going swimming if you are coming." she walked towards  
the pool lux and cylan following close after her diving in she did a flip and rose stood up out of the water having a flash back she  
gasped and got out of the pool. going over to a chair and sat down lux started to fallow "dude give her some space she's just having  
a flash back" cylan said "but she's crying" lux protested "dude I lived with her almost my whole life she just needs space" cylan said  
getting out he walked back to his chair and sat down after he sat down, lux went up to rose "you ok rose" lux asked "ya just a  
painful memory" rose replied "ok ill be upstairs if you need me" lux said getting up and leaving the room. "cylan are you ok you seem  
sad or something" rose said as she intercepted him as he was leaving "ya im fine" he lied easily "no you're not" rose said back "well  
what about you princess your hiding something" cylan said "n-no im not" she stammered "yes you are" he said with skill "fine I think I  
might love you and lux at the same time" rose said quickly "did you tell him yet?" cylan said "no i fear what he what he will say has  
been dicey lately" rose said with pure fear in her voice. "its fine princess" cylan said as he hugged her "i just can't pick i cant i-its  
too hard for me you both mean a lot to me" rose said into cylans back. "um rose can i talk with you" lux said from behind her  
turning around she blushed "um sure lux" rose said following lux she looked at the floor ashamed that he had to see her hug another  
boy that she also loved not that he knew that yet "rose do you still love me or are you falling in love with cylan" lux asked with fear  
and worry in his voice "no im not falling in love with cylan" rose looked at the ground with regret "I love you both" rose said sadly  
"OH um why didn't you tell me" lux said "i was afraid what your reaction would be because you've been...dicey lately" rose said her voice  
layered with worry. lux left the room going to her corner she curled up into a tiny ball and cried "shhhh it ok its ok" kole held rose  
after rose explained what happened kole called Jericho "well what do you like about cylan" Jericho signed "well, he is nice and he cares  
about me and will protect me if i need help" rose said "and what you don't like about him" Jericho signed "well he wont tell me his  
feelings" rose said "and with lux" Jericho signed "the same" rose said. just then you could heir lux yelling walking into the next room  
rose saw the two boys she loved glaring daggers at each other "DUDE JUST BACK OFF" lux yelled "I didn't do anything i just want her  
to be happy and not sad I was just comforting her" cylan said calmly "WELL IM NOT LETTING YOU STEAL MY GIRL FRIEND"  
stepping in between them rose told them how she felt and her plan "well I was thinking we could have a threesome" rose said "rose I  
don't think that will work" lux said "i will make it work" rose said "im fine with it" cylan shrugged "ill try" lux added "YAY" rose said  
and hugged the both of them "well im going to run up to my room and get the book im reading" rose said "ill be right back" running  
up stairs she grabbed the book CRASH! rose screamed "ROSE" both boys yelled breaking down the door cylan ran to the window seeing  
slade with a sack under his arm he jumped to the roof slade was on knocking him out he grabbed the bag and got rose out "you ok  
princess?" cylan asked takeing her back to the tower "ya my head hurts though" rose said putting her down inside the tower "rose are  
you ok" lux said running up to her "im fine" rose said "i found the note you left behind" lux said "good i hoped that if you guys didn't  
find slade you could use that code to hack the cameras and find were to go" rose said as they walked downstairs the boys saw roses  
back "rose your back its cut" cylan stated "ill heal it" said lux touching her back the cut healed "thanks" rose said walking over to  
the tv turning it on she found a movie and turned it on sitting down inbetween lux and cylan she pressed play the horror movie "nice i  
thought we learned our lesson last time" lux said rose blushed "ill try not to create any monsters this time" rose said "last time?" cylan  
asked "well the last horror movie we watched i created a monster by accident" rose said absent-mindedly  
the crime scanner went off

* * *

rose yelped as the three thugs backed her agenst the wall  
rose tried to fight them all at once. a knife dug in her skin two of them picked up rose and carried her over to the scene of the  
crime. both boys looked up to see rose "let us go and the girl does not get hurt" the first thug said "let me go do you know who  
my father is" rose said "don't know don't care" the second thug said "MY FATHER IS SLADE AND I AM RAVENGER NOW LET ME  
GO" rose snapped both thugs dropped her in fear and surprise "thank you NOW SCRAM" rose said loving the fear that she gave them  
"nice princess" cylan smiled "that's the best move you pulled yet" lux said "well-being a villans daughter does include being feared by  
others lower on the chain of villans" rose said "chain of villains?" lux said "oh i forgot to explain that sorry um well my father is  
the emperor of all the villains i am the heiress when he passes i have to take his place he rules all villans under him in jump city  
and Chicago have to listen to him and me but he only rules jump and Chicago" rose explained "will you take his place" lux asked "no"  
rose replied "well then it will have to be me to lead the villans" said a mysterious voice

* * *

**dun dun dun**  
**who was that **  
**the villian chain is how i think things go so please review**

**(1) his name is pronounced cylen **

**(2) her is rose by the way **


End file.
